A Reflection of Grace
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: Season 8 spoilers. Castiel & Camael were the only twins angels in Heaven. Together, they could be as strong as an archangel. They were special. Growing tired of their Father's absence, Camael left Heaven, ripping out her grace and falling. Almost 28 years later, Castiel is reunited with his lost sister. Dean/Castiel, Destiel, Sam/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: This idea came to me and I feel I must write it down and give it a chance! Hope you all enjoy! I had a hard time coming up with a title so sorry if it's crappy lol. Also, this is going to have my own little take on angels and such.

Prologue

Castiel stared into the sad eyes of his sister, Camael. Things in Heaven had been changing a lot over the last century. Wars on Earth had always been a constant, but they seemed to be increasing. The Earth was in the worst shape it had ever been in. The humans were basically destroying the beautiful planet God had given to them. Many angels had always had a low opinion of the human race, but now even more of them saw the human race as God's biggest mistake. Very few, however, were brave enough to voice it. After Lucifer had been banished from Heaven, no angel spoke against God.

Their Father had been absent for a very long time. Not that most of them would have noticed. Very few angels had met God. But the change in Archangels was noticeable. They were voicing their opinions more, especially on the human race and they were also exercising their power over the weaker angels. To sum it up, as the humans continuously warred on Earth, the tension among the angels was building. It wouldn't be long before they were warring themselves.

Camael touched his arm lightly. It took everything in him not to flinch away. She was abandoning him. She was his other half and she was leaving. They were the only two angels that were twins. They had identical graces and were counterparts of one another. He was masculine, she was feminine. He was dark, she was light. Together, they made a stronger whole. And she was leaving him behind.

She wasn't the first to leave. Many others had left through the millennia, and recently, the leader of their garrison, Anael, had ripped out her grace and fell. None of the angels knew what had happened to her and now, Camael wanted to do same thing.

"Castiel, I am tired of the Michael's obsession with Lucifer. He is ready to jump start the apocalypse and it is nowhere near the time! The first seal has not been broken! And then I cannot stand for Raphael's oppression! He is an archangel but he is not our Father. He does not have the right to tell us how to think. He is abusing his power over us. I do not wish to be a part of a war, and it is an inevitable fate." She looked up at him sadly. "Please, brother, our Father has abandoned us. Come with me to Earth."

Castiel looked away from her. "I am sorry, Camael. I have faith that our Father will be back. I will not turn my back on our brothers and sisters."

"I am sorry, as well, Castiel. I cannot stay here. I will miss you, brother. More than anything." She turned to walk away but stopped. "I will not forget you." And then she disappeared in a flutter of wings.

He physically felt her absence. It felt as if a part of him had been ripped away. He knew then that she had done it. She had ripped away her grace and fallen. He sighed. There was nothing he could do now that it was done. He would miss her, but he had lost her.

_Earth – November 1985_

Melissa Fitzgerald couldn't believe it. They'd been drunk! Celebrating their victory on the hunt they'd been on! It was just a one night stand. But in less than nine months, she'd have a constant reminder of the man who could never love her back. They were both hunters of the supernatural. They had both gotten into the "business" because of something tragic in their pasts. Neither of them had any business having a child. But she couldn't deny the small part of her that wanted this child. And no man would stop her… especially Bobby Singer.

_September 18, 2008_

Camille Carver Singer, Cami, shot up in her bed. Someone was in her house. At twenty-two, she was bit farther along in her life than most her age. It was partly due to her parents' obsession with her to live a normal life… And then she ended up living an above average life. Boarding school year round, except for summers and holidays, and then sent off to college at sixteen. And then shortly after she'd started college, her mother had been killed by a vampire. The hazard of being a hunter. And then after her mother's death, her father had gotten even more paranoid.

Growing up with two hunter parents, one generally tended to suffer from paranoia. But this was not the case… Someone was in her house! She was sure of it! She'd heard their voices. The person had said, "Dean Winchester is saved!" Why did that name sound so familiar?

Oh yeah… John Winchester was one of her father's closest friends. His two sons, Dean and Sam were the children her father chose to spend more time with than his own daughter. Were they in her house? Had something happened to her dad?

Gun pointed out in front of her, Cami eased in the living room. There was no one there. She'd searched the entire house. There was no one in the house and nothing was missing. Apparently, she was going insane. She was hearing voices in her head. She tried not to panic. The voices were getting louder. She dropped the gun and clasped her hands to her ears. Of course, she knew that this would not block out the voices.

And then, they stopped. She pressed her back against the wall, sliding down until her butt hit the floor. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she laid her head on her knees and fought back tears. This was just an awful dream. A nightmare. She'd wake up in a bit and still find herself in bed. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to make herself wake up.

When she opened her eyes, she was still crouched in her living room. It had really happened. All of those voices talking about Dean Winchester, the righteous man, and the first seal. What did it all mean? She shook her head. It wouldn't help anything to dwell on it. And she knew one thing for certain… she would NOT be telling her father.

_May 2009_

Cami let out a frustrated growl-like sigh when the sound of knocking on her door woke her up out of the first good sleep she'd had in months. She'd been able to mostly block the voices from her mind. Then the dreams had come. Almost every night, she dreamed of herself in a whole other world… living a whole other life. But the thing was, the dreams felt more like memories. The names, Camael, Castiel, Uriel, Anael… they were all so familiar. And so were their faces. She'd felt love and happiness towards all of them. And also, sadness. Similar to the sadness she'd felt when she'd lost her mother. She didn't know who they were, but it seemed they were important to her.

The knocking came again… this time more urgent. With another groan, she crawled out of bed and threw on her robe. Looking out her peep hole, she was confused to see her father nervously standing on her doorstep. She opened the door quickly. Her house was everything proofed so she knew it was safe. "Dad? What are you doing here? It's 3 o' clock in the morning!" He didn't say anything but rushed into the house, closed the door and then locked it. To say she was a little frightened would be an understatement. "Dad! What is going on?"

"The Apocalypse has started." Bobby Singer stated gravely.

"Excuse me?" She'd studied Theology and Mythology in college. She knew all the theories and predictions on the Apocalypse. Down to how and when it would start. Of course, all of the theories were made by pompous asses who really didn't even believe in the things they were studying. "The Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, the gate to Hell has opened and Lucifer has been released from his cage."

Bobby had barely uttered the name Lucifer when the voices started bombarding her mind. Some of the voices were in a panic, others were joyful. There was an array of chatter about the Winchesters and vessels. And then her mind started flashing to the dreams. Faces started to match up to voices. She could feel her father holding her shoulders, but she couldn't hear anything past the voices and couldn't see anything past the visions.

Her knees were giving out. Bobby caught her and led her to the couch. "The voices… they're so loud!" She gasped out.

He was immediately alert. "Voices? Cam, what voices?"

"In my head, since September, they talk about things I don't understand. Always talking about the damn Winchesters, seals, and vessels." She mumbled clutching her head. "I keep having these visions. They're so real. More like memories than visions. Like I've lived it all before."

There was nothing but silence from her father. She cracked her eyes open to take in his pale face. "Dad?"

"What are the voices saying about Dean and Sam? Do you hear any other names?"

Her brow crinkled in thought. "Dean and Sam are vessels… for Michael and… Lucifer?" She gasped again as faces flashed before her face. "A-and someone is in trouble. They disobeyed. C-Castiel?" A warm feeling of happiness filled her at the name followed by sorrow. "Castiel…" A tear ran down her cheek. She was so confused. "Dad, I-I don't know what's happening to me. Where are these voices coming from? Who are they? And these memories!"

He was frowning in thought, his forehead crumpled with worry. "We need to get you someplace safe." He quickly stands up off the couch, pulling her up with him. "Pack quickly. I'll take you to Rufus' place. Should be pretty safe."

"Dad?" He was starting to gather her stuff. "Dad!" He stopped to look at her. "What the hell is going on? Why do I need to going into hiding? What's going on that you're not telling me?"

Bobby ran a weary hand down his face. "I told you the Apocalypse." At her raised eyebrow he continued. "Last year, Dean was dragged to Hell by a Hellhound. Four months later, he shows up at my house, alive and perfectly fine. An angel had pulled him out of the pit."

Cami's eyes widened. "A-an angel?" She closed her eyes as memories bombarded her.

"Yes, an angel. While Dean was in Hell, the first seal to Lucifer's cage was broken."

"Lucifer… As in Satan? The Devil?"

"Yeah… Dean and Sam were supposed to the help the angels stop the seals from breaking. But there were too many demons working to open them. The last seal was broken, Lucifer was set free and the Apocalypse started."

"Okay, fine but what does that have to do with the voices and visions?"

He let out a deep sigh. "A few months ago, Dean and Sam met a girl who was having similar visions and hearing voices. The voices are the angels." He paused for a moment. "And if you're hearing them… it must mean that you're a fallen angel."

"W-what?" She asked quietly. It felt as if her heart had stopped.

"The girl, Anna, she was a fallen angel. She'd decided she'd had enough of being an angel and ripped out her grace. When she fell, she was reborn to a family desperately wanting a child." His face looked grim. "Your mother wanted me to return her love so desperately, she could have unconsciously hoped for a child. And when you fell, you came to a desperate woman."

"I-I can't possibly be an angel." But even as she said it, she doubted her words. All the visions and voices, they'd been so familiar. Like a piece of her she'd forgotten.

"Come on, Cam, you were always smarter than the other kids. You knew things that even some adults don't know." His sigh was deep. "I always knew you were different. I just thought you were exceptionally bright."

Cami swallowed and nodded. "S-so what does this mean?"

"The angels will probably be looking for you… demons too. We'll keep moving to different safe houses until we can figure out what to do." As she looked around her house sadly, he grabbed her hand. "I never wanted this life for you. For you to be forced into hiding to stay safe."

Blinking back the tears, she nodded. "I know, Dad."

The situation was confusing and frightening, but Cami knew that her life as she knew it was over and done with. She was a fallen angel, whatever the hell that meant, and life would be different from here on out.

_November 2010 _

It had been a little over a year since her life had been completely uprooted. She'd sold her house, quit her job, and had been hopping from safe house to safe house until the Apocalypse was over. They'd dodged that bullet but there had been casualties. Sam Winchester had sacrificed himself in order to through Lucifer and Michael into the cage. Of course, last she'd heard, he was alive again. It seemed a tough task to kill the Winchester brothers and actually keep them dead.

Cami wasn't actually in hiding anymore just lying low. She'd been staying in a cabin in northern California for a few months without any demon or angel activity for months. She'd never actually met an angel but from what her father told her, she wasn't missing anything. So, she was a little more than shocked when she stepped out of the house and the sound of fluttering wings came from behind her.

"Well, well, well… It looks as old Raphy wasn't completely off his rocker." A snarky voice came from behind her. She turned quickly and found a blonde haired man wearing a v-neck t-shirt and tight jeans. Not something one usually wore in the cabin/forest area. "If it isn't Camael. He's looking for you, you know."

"Who is? And who's Camael?"

"Ah, well, I see you still don't remember who you are." He took a step towards her. "I could help with that, you know. Restore your memories from when you were an angel."

"I-Who are you?" She asked warily.

"Cami, you wound me. I was only one of your closest friends in Heaven." At her blank stare, he continued with a sigh. "The name is Balthazar. I am angel."

Cami's eyes widened as she turned to run back into the house. Balthazar suddenly appeared in front of her. "What do you want? I know all about the angels and I know that apparently I'm a fallen angel, but that is all I know!"

"I came to help you. Like I said, I was once one of your closest friends. Raphael, the archangel is looking for you. He wants to kill you. He and our brother, Castiel are at war against one another." He noticed her flinch at the name Castiel. "You recognize his name. Well, there's hope yet. Castiel is your twin. You two are the only twin angels. Together, the two of you could easily defeat Raphael. That's why he wants you dead. I'm here to help you remember. And to warn you." And then before she could say anything, he reached towards her placing his hand on her forehead.

She gasped as memories flooded into her mind. It was as if a damn had unlocked and everything that had confused her before made sense. As he withdrew his hand, Cami stared at him, her lip trembling. "B-Balthazar?"

He smiled. "Hello there, Camael."

She turned away from his smile. Everything was so clear now. Why she'd left Heaven, who she'd left. "You shouldn't be here, Balthazar. I ran away for a reason. I-I don't want to be a part of this anymore."

She heard him sigh. "But what about Castiel?"

Her eyes closed as a tear slid down her cheek. "I asked Castiel to come with me, he refused. I told him there would be a war. He chose to stay. I-I can't be involved." She turned to face her old friend. "I am sorry, Balthazar. I thank you for warning me. I will stay hidden from Raphael. I ask that you not tell Castiel that I am alive. To him, I am dead, and I should stay that way. I'm a human now. The chances of finding my grace would be slim to none, and honestly, I don't want it back." She opened the door to the house and stepped inside knowing that he could not follow. "Goodbye my old friend." And with that she closed the door.

Cami felt as if her chest would cave in from the pain of denying her brothers. Her true family. Especially Castiel. But she'd made her choice and she would not go back on it. They had been fine without her for twenty-five years and they would continue to be fine.

_February 2013 _

After her father's death, she'd started hunting. Raphael had been killed so it was safe for her to go out. But not without the loss of so many angels. Including her twin, Castiel. Her heart ached. If only she'd helped. If only she'd come out of hiding and let him know that she was alive, maybe he wouldn't have taken the path he'd chosen. Taken in all those souls, become possessed by Leviathan, and then released them, dying in the process. Maybe if she'd been there, she could have saved him and so many others. She'd known that Raphael was losing it and she'd chosen to run, and when given a second chance, she turned away.

Cami flopped onto the king size bed that took up most of the space in her motel room. She was tired and she was alone. She had absolutely no one left. Her mother, her father, and Castiel. They were all gone. The only person who even knew of her existence anymore was her cousin Garth. He was also a hunter and often let her know of hunts in the area. He knew there was something different about her, but he didn't know the whole story and it was better that way.

A sudden bright light filled her room causing her to gasp as she covered her eyes. A light like that could only mean one thing… angels. As the light faded, she sat up on the bed and saw an unconscious man lying on the floor. She stood and walked slowly towards him. There was dried blood on his face, in the corners of his eyes. He looked so familiar. Without a vessel, angels looked like pure light to humans, but to another angel they looked very similar to their true vessel.

Her eyes filled with tears as she realized who was lying before her. "C-Castiel?" She touched him. He was barely breathing; he didn't seem angelic at all. What had happened? It had been months since she'd heard any activity from the angels. Ever since the prophet Kevin had disappeared, they'd stopped talking. "Castiel, please wake up!"

His eyelids fluttered, before unfocused eyes looked at her. His brow crinkled in confusion. "Camael?"

"Yes, yes it's me!" She tried to help him sit up. "What happened to you? How are you alive?"

His head lolled to the side and his face scrunched in pain. "Camael, I-… I killed Samandriel… She told me to and I did. But then I ran. I-I ran away. Had to get back to him. Have to help him."

"Who Samandriel?"

"No... he's dead."

"Then who Castiel? Who do you have to get back to?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "I-I don't remember." And then he fell unconscious.

As she held him, Cami couldn't fight the fear that ran through her. What could do this kind of damage? What could cause him to forget? Who was he trying to help? And then it became clear to her. She would call Garth and ask him where the Winchesters were. Castiel had rescued Dean from Hell and taken a different path after meeting the man. He was who Castiel had to get back to… She was a sure of it.

A/N: So, what do you think? I hope to update soon! The next couple of days at work will be busy but after that I should have time to write! Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So, if you all want to shoot me, I understand perfectly. I got a little caught up in work. I'm a newspaper editor, so my job involves writing. P.s. My job sucks haha! And then, I got caught up in writing my Big Bang Theory fics! But I'm going to try to spread my time evenly between all my fics. Since I'm looking for a new job, I'm not really worried about work right now haha! Anyways, I re-read the prologue and I realized that I never gave a description of Cami's appearance just that she was Castiel's opposite. But I will be providing a description in this chapter so no worries! :) Also, a reminder that this was written shortly after Castiel disappeared after he killed Samandriel. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Chapter One

Once she'd managed to drag Castiel's unconscious body from the floor and onto the bed, Cami made a quick call to Garth. She really didn't care if she had woken him, she needed to know where the Winchesters were. He'd told her that they were on the move, but he knew where they were headed. Luckily for her, it was less than a days drive and she would most definitely arrive around and shortly after they did. Garth, of course, had been curious as to why she wanted to know their location. She had just explained that she needed their help with something.

With a last reassurance, Cami was finally able to get off the phone with Garth. Sometimes, he could be a real chatter box. She was wide awake now and she wanted to leave as soon as possible. The only problem she had was that Castiel was unconscious and heavy. Maybe she could get him to wake up enough so he could kind of support himself enough to walk to the car.

Walking over to the bed, she reached over and poked him in the shoulder a couple times. His eyelids twitched a bit but he didn't awaken. She then shook him. His eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked up at her through bleary eyes. "We need to leave." She stated before grabbing his arm and pulling him to sit upright. "If you could just support yourself enough for me to get you out to the car, I swear you can go back to sleep once I get inside."

Castiel's brow furrow but then he nodded. He stood unsteadily. He was quite a bit taller than she was but she let him lean against her. It was a slow process and Castiel's legs went out a couple of times before they finally made it to the car. She was glad that she had decided on a car instead of a bigger vehicle, as she lowered him into the seat. She remembered when her dad told her she could have any vehicle from the salvage yard and he'd make it perfect for her. She'd been between a 1956 Chevy Belair Nomad and a VW Microbus. She couldn't imagine trying to lift him into the VW.

After catching her breath, she ran back into the room and grabbed her things quickly. She threw them into the car and ran to the front desk, handing over her key. By the time she'd settled into the driver's seat, Castiel was unconscious once again. She started the car, turning the volume on the radio down low. She had a long ride ahead of her but she didn't plan on making many stops.

A couple hours into the drive, Pink Floyd's Wish You Were Here came on the radio. As she listened to the words of the song as the soft melody of the guitar washed over her. The music flooded the car as her guilt flooded her soul. She had abandoned Castiel. Not once but twice. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked to her long lost brother. If she'd never left him alone in Heaven, if she'd come to his aid during his fight against Raphael, maybe things would have been different for him. He wouldn't be lying unconscious in the seat next to her, clinging to last bits of his grace. She'd thought she could trade all the troubles to come in Heaven for a simpler life on Earth... and she'd been wrong. She wondered if he had wished she was by his side through all the fights he'd gone through alone. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks as she stared at the road ahead. She didn't think there was a way he could forgive her, but she had to hope.

It was another few hours when Cami's attention was drawn to Castiel when she heard the fabric of his clothing shuffling. He wasn't awake but she realized that he was shivering profusely. She pulled over to the side of the road and reached over towards him. He was burning up with fever, his forehead clammy. Angels do not get fevers. They don't get sick! She shook him in an attempt to wake him up but he was already too far gone. She cursed under her breath.

After wetting a cloth from her trunk with her water bottle and placing it on Castiel's forehead, she took off back down the highway at faster speed than before. She needed to get to the Winchesters as fast as she could.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, Cami was pulling into the parking lot of the only motel in town. Like a beacon across the parking lot, she saw the black 1967 Impala that was known to belong to the Winchesters. She quickly parked next to and hopped out of her car. Castiel's breathing had grown ragged.

From her understanding, Dean loved the car and wouldn't want it too far out of his sight. That gave her three rooms to choose from. She looked the doors closely and then smirked. A barely noticeable Devil's Trap was drawn on the second door. Knocking on the door loudly, she glanced momentarily at her car. Castiel was still unconscious. She could hear shuffling inside. She knew that she didn't necessarily look normal. Her hair was so blonde it looked white and her eyes were the palest blue possible. She was Castiel's opposite. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes, and she was pale from head to toe.

The door opened to reveal a giant of a man. Her eyes widened as she looked up from where her eyes bore into his chest and into his suspicious face. "Winchester?" His eyes narrowed further and she heard movement behind that door. Both men were getting ready for a fight. "Garth told me where I could find you."

The suspicion in giant's eyes softened. "And why would he tell you?"

"I asked him." She stated flatly. "Look, I don't have all night to pussyfoot around. I need you guys' help."

His eyes widened and the door was yanked out of his hand to reveal a shorter man glaring at her. "And why should we help you? We're on a case."

"This is more important than some case." She let out a ragged sigh. "My name is Cami. Please, once you find out why I'm here, you'll want to help."

"Then why don't you enlighten us." The shorter one snapped.

She glared. "I-... It would just be easier if I showed you." She turned and walked to her car. She could hear them following.

At the sound of two gasps, she knew that they must have seen Castiel through the windshield. "Cas!" The shorter one exclaimed before yanking the door open. He took a good look at the unconscious angel and then returned his glare to her. "What did you do to him?"

This made her blood boil. "I didn't do a damn thing to him. He landed in my room unconscious and bleeding. I was able to get him to talk for a few minutes before he passed out and then I called Garth. He told me where you were. Castiel woke up long enough to lean against me as I practically drug him to the car. About halfway here, he broke out into a fever. Angels don't get fevers. I don't know what's going on but something is seriously wrong."

"Dean, we need to get him inside." The tall one said, which meant that he was Sam. He then turned to her. "Wait, how do you know he's an angel? In fact, how do you know who we are or how we're connected to Cas?"

"I can explain when we get inside. We need to help him." She pleaded.

The brothers nodded and hefted Castiel from the car. "He's burning up!" Dean exclaimed.

It was obvious that Dean cared for Castiel, but she got the strong feeling that he was not the touchy-feely type. In fact, she wouldn't bet that he clamped down any feelings he'd had for the angel. Once they were inside, they laid him on the bed. Sam rushed to the bathroom and returned to a cool rag to place on Castiel's head.

Once Castiel was settled, they turned their attention to her. "Now, you need to explain a few things." Sam said as he and Dean sat at the small table.

Cami sat on the edge of the bed next to Castiel. She needed to be close to him. She had to take care of him. "My full name is Camille Singer, both of my parents were hunters. Garth is my cousin."

"Singer? Not like Bobby Singer?" Dean asked.

"The one and only." She noticed their looks of betrayal. "My parents wanted to keep me out of the hunting life as much as possible. That meant, none of their hunting buddies knew about me."

"Yeah, but we were more than just hunting buddies!" Dean yelled, obviously pissed about the secret.

Sam shook his head. "I get it, Dean. The fewer people who knew about her the less of a chance for her to become a target."

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine but that doesn't explain how she knows Cas or why he landed in her room of all places."

She sighed. Not point in beating around the bush. "I'm a fallen angel." The men sitting across from her didn't say anything, but their eyes widened. "I was the angel Camael and I was Castiel's twin."

"What? His twin? Angels don't have twins." Dean interrupted.

"Castiel and I were a special case. When God created us, Lucifer was just starting to cause trouble. He was going to create another archangel, the most powerful there was. But then he feared corruption of such an angel that powerful, and decided to split the grace into two. Our graces are reflections of one another. We are also the other's counterpart. He is masculine, I am feminine. I am light and he is dark." She explained. "A few years ago when Castiel raised you from Hell, I began to hear voices, the voice of my brothers and sisters in Heaven. When Dad found out, who knew exactly what was happening and put me into hiding. A little over a year later, I got a visit from the angel Balthazar and he restored my memories."

The Winchester brothers stared at her for a moment with wide eyes. Then Dean's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If Castiel is your twin brother and you two are so close, why'd you fall? I take it since you were reborn; you took the same route of Anna and ripped out your grace."

She looked away ashamed. She allowed her gaze to rest on Castiel's fevered face. "I lost faith. I knew our Father was gone. Michael was chopping at the bit to get his hands on Lucifer and Raphael had begun his oppression. Anael had left, why couldn't I? I-I asked Castiel to come with me, but he refused. He still had faith in our Father."

"So, you bailed on him. Just like that." Dean stated. "So, why didn't you let him know you were alive when you got your memories back? Anna found her grace why couldn't you?"

"Balthazar asked me to go to Castiel, but I-I refused. I had left Heaven for a reason. He informed me that Raphael was looking for me, he didn't want Castiel and I to reunite. I promised to go into hiding, but I wouldn't join the fight." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"And you abandoned him for a second time." At her ashamed nod, he mumbled under his breath. "Friggin' angels, man."

"Look, I'm not proud of what I did! If I could change it, I would go back this very second and I would help him." She looked away from her brothers pain riddled face. "I would do anything to save him from all the pain he's been through."

"Yeah, well you didn't." Dean stated crudely. "Maybe you should just get back in that ugly car of yours and leave. We'll take care of Cas."

"I'm not leaving! Castiel is my brother! And that car is a classic!" She yelled, standing from her position next to Cas.

"Yeah, a classic piece of shit!"

"That car was is one of the last things I have from my Dad, no thanks to you two!"

Dean clammed up, his guilt over Bobby's death returning in full force. Sam decided he'd better intervene. "Look, Dean and I were not responsible for Bobby's death. Bobby was a hunter, he knew the risks." He explained to Cami and then turned his attention to Dean. "Cami can stay. Honestly, we have no room to talk about abandoning a sibling. And she obviously wants to redeem herself."

The two looked away from Sam for a moment and then apologized to each other. Dean, however, couldn't let the chance pass to comment on her car one last time. "Seriously though, I can't believe Bobby let you pick that out."

Cami chuckled slightly at the memory. "He tried to talk me out of it, but he'd made a promise. I could pick whatever I wanted from the salvage yard and he'd fix it up for me."

The Winchesters smiled. They'd always thought that Bobby would be a good father and turns out they were right. "What about your mom?" Sam asked, suddenly curious.

"She was killed by a vampire shortly after I started college." She stated bluntly.

Suddenly, Castiel shot up from the bed gasping for air. Cami rushed to his side, his eyes we're glazed over. His fever must have gone up. The brothers joined her beside the bed. She hadn't gotten around to telling them that he was suffering from memory loss. She pressed against his shoulder to get him to lie back down. "Castiel, lie down. You're ill, you shouldn't over-exert yourself."

Dean came up to his other side to get him to lie down. Wild, blue eyes flew to examine Dean's face and then Castiel jerked away. Dean's eyes widened in shock. Castiel then looked to Sam and then to Cami. "Who are they? Why can't I remember?" He fisted his hands into his hair, clutching his skull. His eyes scrunched close as blood started to come from them. "What did she do to me?" He asked in a panic whisper.

Cami's hands shook as she tried to pull Castiel's hands from his head. "It's Dean and Sam… you know Dean and Sam." She pulled but to no avail. Even in his sickened state he was stronger. "Castiel, we're going to help."

Dark blue eyes met hers. "What help would you be?" The question came out in a harsh whisper. His hands moved from his head to grab her wrist. "All you do is run and hide."

She gasped as his grip tightened on her wrists, bending them. "Castiel, I am sorry. Please, let me help you." As he twisted her arms, she fell to her knees.

Dean and Sam grabbed Cas by the shoulders and pulled him back. He dropped his hold on Cami and turned to grab the brothers. As his hand grasped the shoulder where his handprint had once marred Dean's skin, a light enveloped the two, pushing Sam away. He hit his knees next to Cami. Both stared in awe as the light faded away and the two collapsed.

Sam rushed to Dean as Cami stood to examine Castiel. "What was that?" Sam asked.

"There must have been some residual grace left inside Dean from when Castiel raised him from Hell. When Castiel touched Dean, it must have left Dean and returned to Castiel." Cami theorized.

"But that's been over three years, why is it just now returning to him? Even when he'd been cut off from Heaven, it didn't return."

"Castiel has used all his grace running from something. His mind has been tampered with and his very sick. What little was inside of Dean, returned to Castiel to try and repair the damage."

Their attention was drawn to the pair as Dean groaned. He sat up rubbing his head. "What the hell?" He gruffed.

"Some of Castiel's grace was residing within you and when he touched you it returned to him." Cami explained, bluntly.

"Well, isn't that peachy." He griped.

Before anyone could comment further, Castiel sat up and looked around confused. He looked from Dean to Sam to Cami, and then back to Dean. "Dean? What happened? Where am I?"

"You remember me?" He asked.

"Yes, but I- I feel weak." He looked to Cami. "I can't feel my grace."

"I don't think you have any Castiel." She replied softly. "You've been very ill."

Dean felt his heart clench at the lost look that graced Castiel's features. "I am human, then."

At the broken phrase that left the lips of the broken angel, Sam couldn't help but think that this was just their luck. They're racing against Crowley to close the gates of Hell and now they're saddled with not one, but two fallen angels. Someone had a cruel sense of humor.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I've been working slowly on this chapter. Things have been crazy at work but should calm down soon I hope. Also, a reminder that this story was written shortly after Samandriel was killed. Sam has completed the first task and they've recently moved into the Men of Letters bunker. Just wanted everyone to keep that in mind. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Two

The brothers quickly decided that the two fallen angels would stay with them that night. Cami had immediately protested. "I am perfectly capable of affording my own room."

"Look, it would be best for Cas, if we all stuck together." Dean replied.

At the mention of his name, Castiel sat up from where he was laying down on the bed. "Dean, I am feeling better and Camael can take care of me. I don't want to put you or Sam out of a bed. You said you were on a case. You will need your rest."

"We can all fit in here." Dean protested. "You and Cam can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I would rather take the couch." Cami added in. "I am the smallest and it wouldn't be as uncomfortable for me."

Dean's face suddenly went blank. He couldn't share a bed with Cas. Could he? Sam was smirking knowingly and looked close to laughing. Castiel and Cami had similar looks of confusion on their face. "I'm just saying you and Cas can share because like you said, you're the smallest. There would plenty of room for you both. If me and Cas shared we wouldn't have enough room. Not to mention, you two are brother and sister, so it wouldn't be weird." Dean rushed to explain.

Sam couldn't fight the snort of laughter that escaped him. Dean glared at him. Of course, no one was mentioning sharing a bed with him. He was Gigantor! He took up the entire bed by himself and there was no way he'd fit on the couch. So, he didn't have to worry about awkward conversation about sharing a bed with his friend.

Cami's eyes narrowed as she observed Dean. Something weird was going on. She looked to Castiel, whose head was tilted in confusion as he watched his friend. She then looked back to Dean who was shifting uncomfortably. Definitely, something going on. "Fine, Castiel and I will sleep in this bed and Dean can sleep on the couch." She then looked to Sam. "If he dies tomorrow from an inadequate amount of sleep, you cannot blame us."

Sam snorted again and shook his head. "Believe me, if he doesn't get enough sleep tonight, he only has himself to blame."

Dean glared at them both. "I'm right here, ya know." His complaint only caused him to receive two annoyed stares and one confused look that always made him uncomfortable for reasons he chose not to delve into. He stomped over to the couch, snatching a blanket and pillow on his way, and flopped onto it unceremoniously. "Let's all just shut up and get some sleep."

The room's other three occupants shared a look before they all climbed into bed silently. No point in poking the angry bear any more than they already had. Castiel shifted uncertainly and turned to face his sister. She was facing him as well. Despite the darkness of the room, he could see her reassuring smile. She brushed her hand against his forehead. "Sleep, Brother, we're all here to keep you safe."

He smiled at her reassurance and held her hand. With her smaller hand cradled in his, Castiel was able to drift off. He had lost his essence but in return, he had regained his other half. He had no doubt that Camael, along with Dean and Sam, could get him through the loss of his grace.

Dean was the first to wake the next morning. As he stretched, his attention was drawn to the bed with two occupants. At first glance, you wouldn't even think the two were related let alone twins. Her hair was such a light blonde it looked white and Cas had dark brown, almost black hair. He would have put it off to the fact that they were in vessels but Cami had explained that an angel's true vessel was an exact reflection of their appearance in Heaven. She said they were opposites. When they were in Heaven, they looked nothing alike but their graces were identical.

However, on closer inspection, he could see some resemblance. Both had long dark eye lashes, despite Cami's light hair, they had similarly shaped noses and full lips. He'd also noticed that while Cami's eyes were lighter than Castiel's, they still the same blue. Cas seemed completely at ease as he slept next to his sister, his grip lightly around her fingers. Dean was able to see how close they had once been.

As his eyes drifted from Cas to Cami, he started at the sight a pale blue eyes watching him, one brow raised in question. Cami extracted her hand from Castiel's and slowly stood from the bed as not to disturb him. She then crossed the room and stood next Dean, her eyes searching his face, brow still raised. "So... what's going on between you and Castiel?"

Dean sputtered in shock at the abrupt question. "W-what? There's nothing going on. We're friends. That's it!" He whispered harshly. His adamant denial only caused her brow to rise further. And if that wasn't enough to piss him off, the smirk that crossed her face was enough to push him over the edge. "Look, you've been out of Cas' life for almost thirty years, and you don't know me from Adam. Keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong, and don't go around making crazy assumptions. If you do that, we'll be fine." He then stormed into the bathroom, ignoring her chuckle.

As he climbed into the shower, Dean couldn't shake away her question. Why would she think something was going on with him and Cas? They were friends. They didn't act like they were anything else but friends! He didn't know why it bothered him so much and he really didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to take a shower, get some breakfast, take care of the case and then head back to the Batcave. He and Sammy may have just found the Men of Letter's secret bunker, but he had to admit he liked the place. It almost felt like they had a home. Shaking all thoughts out of his head, he finished his shower.

Sam woke to find Cami sitting at the foot of the other bed. She had a smile on her face while she shook her head at something. As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice that she really didn't look anything like Bobby. He didn't know what her mom looked like but he didn't see any of Bobby. But she did have some of his mannerisms.

He looked up to find piercing blue eyes watching him. She might be fallen, but there was definitely something other-worldly about her. Her hair was such a light blonde it looked white, her were eyes too blue, skin too pale and flawless for her to be completely human.

"Good morning, Sam." Her voice was soft. "I take it you slept well."

"I did, and you?"

"As well as can be expected." She then pierced him with a serious look, but her eyes sparkled with laughter. "Castiel is blanket hog."

He let out a snort of laughter. "Is that what you were smiling about just now?"

She shook her head. "My brother isn't the only one that's humorous this morning." She gave him a questioning look. "So, what is going on between your brother and mine?"

Sam's eyebrows shot up at the question. It wasn't such a strange question. He'd thought it himself many times, but she'd only been around for a few hours and she could see it. He let out sound between a scoff and a snort. "Hell, if I know. Cas once said they shared a 'profound bond.' Whatever the hell that means."

Cami only shook her head. "It's more than that. Many humans and angels have bonds. You can think of it as a guardian angel. But what's between the two of them… it's different. It's stronger." Her gaze turned to Castiel. "He's given up so much for your brother. Angels help humans… but they don't go against everything for them."

Both clammed up as the bathroom door opened to reveal a freshly showered Dean. He looked suspiciously from Sam to Cami. They'd gotten awfully quiet when he'd opened the door. He then glanced at the bed and noticed Castiel was still out to the world. Poor guy… he'd been through a lot in the last couple of days.

Sam nodded for Cami to go next in the bathroom. She gave him a grateful smile before quickly running out to her car (monstrosity, Dean thought), grabbing clean clothes and then making her way into the bathroom.

"So, you gonna tell me what you two were talking about? You got suspiciously quiet when I walked into the room." Dean prodded.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It was nothing, Dean. Geez, you're paranoid." He started to rifle through his bag. "Why don't you make a breakfast run before Cas wakes up? I'm sure he'll be starving."

Dean perked up at this thought and nodded. "Scrambled eggs all around?" At Sam's nod, he took off.

Castiel didn't wake until Dean has returned. The smell of eggs, bacon and toast had caused his completely empty stomach to rumble with interest. As he sat up in bed, he saw that Dean was the only person in the room. He was currently laying out the food. When he turned to see the former angel sitting up in bed, Dean grinned. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!"

Cas glared slightly at Dean. He definitely wasn't a morning person. "Where is everyone?"

"Sam is in the shower, and Cam went to that land yacht she calls a car."

"Land yacht?"

"It's an expression for really big cars. I mean, if you're gonna get a car that big and ugly you might as well get an SUV. At least they look nice." Dean explained.

"Are you insulting my car again?" Cami asked from the doorway with exasperation. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that my car is as much as a classic as yours!"

"Yeah, but mine looks nice."

Her eyes only narrowed for a moment before her attention was drawn to Castiel. She smiled. "Good morning, Brother. Did you sleep well?"

Castiel gave a small smile. "I did. And you?"

"I slept rather well considering my bed partner likes to steal the covers." She replied mischievously.

Her brother's eyes widened and a slight flush of red covered his cheeks when Dean laughed out. "I apologize."

She only smiled and shook her head. Dean walked over and clasped a hand on Castiel's back. "Well, how about some breakfast? I know you've got to be starving! It's been what? Three years since you've eaten?"

Castiel allowed himself to be led to the table. He sat down and looked at the food in front of him. He could feel his stomach clench in hunger but at the same time it roiled with distaste. He was surprised at how well he had slept; he'd expected to fight it. But as he looked at the food, he realized eating would come as easily. He looked up at the expectant faces of Dean and Cami. "Thank you, Dean." He replied before picking up one of the plastic forks.

As Sam came into the room and the others started to eat, their focus on Cas was lost. He tried to take a couple of bites but the food settled in his stomach like led. He began to just push the food around on his plate so that it looked like he was doing something. He paused when he noticed the noise around him had stopped. He looked up from his plate to find three pairs of concerned eyes watching him.

"Cas, you gotta eat, Buddy." Dean said softly from his left.

He looked down at the food guiltily. "I am sorry, Dean. You went through the trouble of bringing me food, but I don't have much of an appetite right now."

Cami laid her hand on Castiel's arm. "If you're not up to it right now, you don't have to eat. But you will have to eat sooner or later. Preferably sooner."

As Cas looked down, Dean forced himself to swallow his last bite, the food in his mouth suddenly tasting like sand. He realized that it was going to be a lot tougher for Cas to adjust to humanity than he thought. He couldn't let things take the wrong path. His stomach churned at the thought of the alternate future, Zachariah had shown him. He wouldn't let Cas turn into that drugged out shell he'd become in that reality.

Standing, Dean looked to Sam jerking his head to the door. "We should probably get going. We've got a case to work on." He then looked to Cami and Cas. "When we get this all worked out, we're heading out and you two are coming with us." He then turned and walked out the room.

Sam looked from the door to the room's other two occupants who were looking after Dean in confusion. "Uh, well, see you guys later."

Cami looked to Castiel. "So… where do you think they're going to take us?"

"I honestly have no idea." Castiel replied quietly. "But I trust, Dean and Sam. I hope that you can too."

"Well, everyone seems to trust those two, so I guess I'll just have to hope on the bandwagon." At Castiel's blank stare, she realized that even with years on earth, English idioms were still lost on him. "I will trust them, Castiel."

He nodded tiredly. "I'm still tired. I-I think I will rest a bit longer."

As he settled back into bed, Cami realized they would have a long road ahead. Castiel's grace was either drained or gone completely. She'd cast hers away years ago, and from what she understood, Dean and Sam were working to close the gates of Hell. Add in the fact that Naomi and other angels were after Castiel; it wasn't really a good time to be a fallen angel.

She turned the television on at a low volume and settled back to wait on the Winchesters. In all honesty, they were the last people she wanted to trust, but it seemed it was all out of her hands now. While her dad had been more willing to spend his time with them, and in the end, it had led to his demise; they had also shown Castiel what it truly meant to have friends and family. And for that, she would be grateful and she would trust them.

A/N: Well, that's this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Castiel had showered once he'd woken up for a second time. Dean and Sam were still gone, and Cami had decided that she would ask her brother about his and Dean's relationship. It was obvious that Dean was in denial, but it was also obvious that the two men cared deeply for one another. He came out dressed in the same thing he'd been wearing the day before and she frowned.

"Castiel? Wouldn't like to put on something clean?" She asked, completely baffled as to why he would put on his dirty clothes.

Her brother, however, seemed baffled by her question. "I don't have anything else to put on."

It then clicked in her brain. He has never had occasion to worry about changing clothes because he could just use his grace to keep his clothes clean. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke. Do you think Dean would mind if you borrowed something of his?"

"Um, I don't know." Castiel mumbled, his cheeks filling with red.

Cami's eyes widened at the sight of the embarrassed man before her and she knew. Castiel had feelings for Dean. The thought of wearing the other man's clothes brought a flush to his face. She fought a smile. "Why don't you call him and ask?"

"He's probably busy working on the case."

"How about a text then?" She pulled out her phone. "What his number?"

After a moment's hesitation, Castiel recited the numbers to her. She put them into her phone and composed her text.

_This is Cami. Do you have clothes Castiel can borrow?_

It took a moment for the reply to come but she smiled when she read it.

_Cas can wear anything of mine he wants. Green duffle._

"Dean said that you could borrow anything of his that you'd like. His clothes are in the green duffle bag."

A small smile appeared on Castiel's face when she relayed the message. He then grabbed the green duffle bag and placed it on the bed. Cami came to stand next to him, worried that he may not know how to properly match his clothing. Luckily, Dean had mostly jeans and t-shirts so it wouldn't be hard to match the clothes. She rolled her eyes when Castiel avoided boxers. She grabbed a pair and put them on the pile. He blushed but when she mentioned chaffing he didn't protest.

As her brother disappeared into bathroom again, Cami rolled her eyes flopping onto one of the beds. A pleasant masculine scent wafted up from the blankets as she laid back. She allowed her eyes to drift close as she took in the scent. Masculine was the perfect word to describe Sam Winchester. The giant of a man had drawn her eye the moment she'd seen him. Long legs, narrow hips, and broad shoulders, it was like it he was right out a romance novel… not that she read such drivel. She was a hunter and it was hard to find a man that not only impressed her, but intimidated her. It caused a thrill to go up her spine.

Eyes going wide, Cami sat up abruptly. She would not let her thoughts go there. She wasn't some hormone driven woman who jumped every good looking man. She had more important things to worry about. Her fallen brother on the top of that list. She smiled as Cas stepped out the bathroom. He looked so out of place in normal, everyday clothing.

"Dean and Sam should be out all day. How about we go to a store and let you pick out some clothes of your own? Dean's seem a bit loose."

Castiel looked down at the ill fitting clothing and nodded. "Yes, I believe that would be a good use of our time."

The pair slipped on their shoes and stepped out into the daylight. Castiel didn't remember much from the night before and stared at her car in shock. She couldn't help but laugh out. "Is there something wrong, Castiel?"

"It's a very large car, for such a small woman as yourself."

She laughed again. "I can handle it."

They climbed in and he took in the interior of the vehicle. "It's much more spacious than Dean's car."

"Dean's car is about style and going fast, mines about space and comfort." She explained.

Castiel nodded in understand and the two took off towards the store. She decided to go to a Wal-Mart because the prices would be reasonable and he would have a bit of a variety. She could also get supplies that she needed to restock on and get Castiel essentials like a toothbrush, hair brush, and other hygiene products.

Almost immediately, Cami realized that she was in over her head and should have waited to take Castiel shopping with the guys. He froze and looked around in alarm when the doors opened automatically; he'd spent ten minutes having a conversation with the elderly door greeter; and he'd almost gone into full warrior mode when the door alarms went off due to an exiting customer's item not being scanned. They hadn't even made it past the front of the store.

Finally, she'd been able to steer him to the men's clothing. Luckily, this process went a lot smoother. They discovered his size quickly and Cas was able to find many things that he liked. She'd convinced him to look at shoes stating that his current shoes were a little too dressy for everyday attire. Soon they were moving on to hygiene.

Toothbrush taken care of, they moved to soap and shampoo. She'd found you can't rely on the motels and hotels providing such things. Castiel chose his shampoo and Cami couldn't fight the smile that spread across her face when he innocently stated that it smelled like Dean. She told him that Dean or Sam would have to come with him to choose shaving gear as she didn't know the best brand men preferred. Things were going smoothly until she had to grab her usual feminine products. Then it got awkward.

Cami's planned to discreetly toss in the item and go on about their business failed. Castiel was extremely curious and of course, he took note of every item she picked up. The box of tampons had barely hit the basket before he was lifting it back out to examine it. She had never been one to be embarrassed about her monthly cycle, but to have a grown man examining the box in a busy aisle full of women was almost more than she could bear.

His eyes narrowed as he read the product information. He then reached for a package of pads and read the back of it. The other women in the aisle were starting to look at him curiously. And then he opened his mouth. "I don't see how your choice of tampons would provide more protection than the pads would. The pad seems to cover more area and honestly, I'm not sure how the tampon could provide any protection at all."

The other women in the aisle giggled and Cami's face burned. Snatching the two boxes out of his hand, she threw one in the cart and one on the shelf before physically dragging the former angel to the check out. "I'll explain later!" She'd hissed, when in fact she had no intention of explaining how a tampon worked to the clueless man.

Castiel was completely clueless as to why his sister was upset. The female menstrual cycle was a completely natural occurrence that all women had to go through. It was in fact one of the miracles of life. Why would his questions cause her face to flush red with embarrassment and the other women to laugh?

He stood in the checkout line quietly watching as the cashier scanned their items. It was obvious that Cami was still put out with him. The silence remained as they walked to the car and loaded their purchases into the car. As she sat behind the steering wheel, Cas saw Cami take a deep breath before turning towards him.

"I'm sorry for getting upset, Castiel. It's just that most human men are very uncomfortable talking about feminine issues and they definitely do not question it in front of other people." She explained.

"This subject is considered… taboo?" He asked trying to comprehend.

Cami shook her head. "No, not taboo… it just makes men uncomfortable and even some women. Most people aren't used to men speaking about it so openly."

"I apologize. I was just trying to understand your purchase choice. It didn't seem to make much sense." He tilted his head in confusion. "Would you explain it now?"

"Um… they're just more comfortable." Cami stammered out.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "But they do not seem effective. Wouldn't effectiveness be the primary need for such a product?"

She placed her head in hands. She could not believe she was having this conversation… and Castiel was completely unaffected by the awkwardness of the conversation. Finally, she just broke down and told him how tampons worked.

He froze for a moment and blinked in shock. Then his brow furrowed and he turned to face her. "But how would that be more comfortable?"

Cami threw her hands into the air in exasperation. She started the car and made her way towards the motel. She listened as Castiel explained why he didn't see how it would be more comfortable and she just had to accept that this subject did NOT phase her brother one bit. She pulled into the motel parking lot next to the black Impala. She was surprised to find that the guys had returned.

Castiel was STILL discussing tampons when she opened the door to the room. She turned to him giving him a stern look. "Castiel, I think this conversation has worn itself thin!"

The Winchester brothers looked to the pair in confusion. "Uh, what have you guys been up to?" Sam asked, cautiously.

"Shopping! Castiel needed clothes." Cami stated quickly hoping to keep them away from the previous conversation. It was really for their own good.

"And what was that little outburst about?" Dean asked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I just didn't understand the preference of tampons over pads, and I believe my questions flustered Cami." Castiel stated bluntly.

Cami's forehead clunked against the door. Both hunters were frozen in awkward shock. Dean's mouth opened and closed twice before he found his voice. "W-what?"

"I don't understand how tampons could be more comfortable and more effective than pads."

"What? D-dude, no… Guys don't talk about stuff like that!" Dean exclaimed as he walked over to his friend. "Especially to their sisters!"

"But I don't under-"

"You don't need to understand, Cas. You don't use them."

Castiel looked at his feet. "I suppose you're right." He turned to Cami. "I'm sorry for harping on the subject."

She just waved him off. "It's fine. You were just trying to understand."

Dean shook his head. He could not believe THAT was what the two had been discussing. He really didn't want to think about how the discussion came up. He glanced back at Cas and felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He just noticed that Cas was wearing his clothes. His gut twisted and fluttered at the site. Cas looked good in his clothes. What the hell? Where had that come from?

He cleared his throat as he stood. "Well, we were able to finish this hunt pretty quickly. Just your run of the mill salt and burn and we didn't even have to wait until dark to do it. So I figured we'd head out in a few." The others nodded. "You can follow in your car." He told Cami who nodded.

It didn't take them long to pack their things and load up. As Cas climbed into Cami's car, Dean frowned. "You don't want to ride with us?"

"Cami shouldn't have to drive by herself." Cas stated. "Also, her car is very spacious and comfortable. I'm still a bit sore from recent events."

Castiel's compliment to Cami's car was like a slap to his face. Dean blinked at the sudden hurt and anger that flared up at his friend's words. Why should he care if Cas wants to ride with his sister in her big, ugly car? "Alright then, well we'll probably stop to eat a few hours into the trip." He stated before closing the passenger door of Cami's car and climbing into his own.

Shaking his head to clear it of unwanted thoughts, Dean started the car. First, he thinks Cas looks good in his clothes and then he gets jealous that Cas likes Cami's car better. He blamed Cami's questions from this morning. That was all it was. She'd messed with his head and now his mind was playing tricks on him. But there was NOTHING going on between him and Cas. Nothing.

A/N: Well, hope you all enjoyed it! The tampon scene just came to me… hope it wasn't too stupid. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, faved and followed! Sorry for the long wait! I've had most of this chapter written since the first of the month but I've been pretty busy lately. I hope you all can forgive me!

Once they got on the road, they decided to drive on through the night. They stopped once to eat and much to the others displeasure, Castiel didn't eat much. Dean had ordered them both a burger and fries. Cas had munched on a couple of fries and had taken on bite from his burger before leaving it basically untouched.

Cami glanced over to her passenger seat where Castiel was once again asleep. He'd slept most of their trip. She was worried that he wasn't adjusting well.

It was around 3 a.m. when they drove into Lebanon, KS. Surprisingly, in all of her travels, she'd barely spent any time in Kansas. She'd mostly only been in the big cities like Kansas City. It wasn't long before they pulled to a stop in from of a set of step that led to an underground door. Her brow rose on its on accord as she took in the strange sight before her. Where the hell were these two taking them?

Reaching over, Cami shook Castiel awake. He looked around groggily and then his brows crinkled in confusion. He turned his gaze to her in question and she just shrugged before opening her door and stepping out. Cami heard Castiel's door open and shut, and then they both just stood next to the Nomad until the Winchester came over.

"Welcome to the Men of Letters Bunker!" Dean announced with arms spread wide.

At the non-plussed looks he received from both former angels, Dean lowered his arms with a frown. "It's more impressive inside." Sam reassured from his side.

Both nodded before moving to the rear of the vehicle to fetch their belongings. Castiel felt strange as he grabbed his new duffle and a few grocery sacks that held his things. He'd never had belongings. He's always worn Jimmy's suit and coat. Now, he had multiple outfits, underwear, socks and shoes. He now had hygiene products because he didn't have gace to keep him clean and he had sleepwear because he now required sleep. It was all so overwhelming and it made him tired.

Castiel jumped at the feeling of a hand on his arm. Cami was looking at him in question. He offered her a small smile. He then looked to ahead to find Dean watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. Cas tilted his head in confusion before walking towards the door of the bunker where both Winchesters waited.

As they stepped inside, Dean flipped the breaker and light flooded the room. The reaction to the bunker was instantaneous. Castiel's eyes widened while Cami's mouth fell open in shock.

Sam chuckled, "Careful Cam, you may catch flies."

Cami snapped her mouth shut and shot a glare towards Sam, who laughed harder. Dean and Castiel both gave a chuckle as well. The brothers then led the other two to the main room that looked like a military communications room with all the gadgets that lined the walls. A large illuminated table dominated the center of the room. Cami ran her hand across the map covered top and then looked to Sam and Dean in question.

"It monitors supernatural activity." Sam stated. "Almost everything in this room does."

This statement gained Castiel's attention who was previously looking around the room in curiosity. He turned his attention to the table. Just as Cami had, he ran his hands along the table top. "How does it work?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. We only just discovered this place a few weeks ago." Sam informed.

Suddenly Dean stretched his arms out above his head and yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat." Everyone else nodded. "Alright, you two follow me and I'll show you your rooms." He then gave Sam a look. "And you get some sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew he hadn't fooled Dean. The first trial to shut the gates of Hell had really taken a lot out of him and was making him extremely tired and sick. "There's an empty bedroom down by mine. I could show one of them that room."

Dean nodded. "Alight, Cam you go with Sam." He then chuckled at his rhyme, which earned him a few rolled eyes.

They parted ways. Cami and Sam weren't shocked when Dean wanted to keep Cas with him. Now if only he'd get a clue. It was obvious to everyone that those two had unresolved feelings for each other. There were times when you could cut the tension between them with a knife! Sam bade Cami good night and the two parted ways.

Dean and Castiel's conversation didn't run as smoothly. As he show Cas his room, Dean hovered about, helping his friend figure out where everything went. Cas quietly thanked him for his help and then they lasped into an awkward silence.

After a minute or so, Dean had to break it. "Uh, well if you need me for anything, I'm just right next door." He pointed to his room as he stepped towards the door. Castiel nodded and looked down. Dean paused. "We're gonna get you through this, buddy. I'll show you that being human isn't all that bad."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel looked up, and his blue eyes pierced through Dean. He felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. He lick his lips and swallowed as his throat suddenly went dry.

"Uh, well, good night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."

Cami woke only a couple of hours later. There was something wrong... she could feel it. There was no way she could go back to sleep. She slowly climbed out of bed and crept out of her room. She paused by Sam's bedroom but when she heard him snoring, she knew he was fine. She continued down the way she'd seen Dean and Cas go. It wasn't long before she came across Dean's bedroom, and immediately knew he was fine because he too was snoring loudly.

That left only Castiel and dread settled in her stomach as she slowly approached the next room. She could hear shuffling in the room and as she looked inside, Cami found Castiel thrashing about in his sleep. She quickly ran across the room and grabbed him by the shoulders to try to wake. This only caused him to fight against her. Then suddenly his body stiffened and his back arched off the bed. A gasp escaped her as she realized he was having a seizure.

"DEAN!" Cami yelled in her panic to help her brother. She was trying to reach his belt to keep him from biting his tongue. "Dean, help!"

Dean ran into the room in a fast panic. As soon as he saw the situation, his eyes widened but he acted quickly. He had grabbed the belt from her hand and pressed it into Castiel's mouth. Both were trying to holding down his limbs, when Sam came bursting into the room. He had heard Cami yelling and had come to see what was wrong. He rushed to the bed and helped them hold Castiel down until the seizure finally stopped.

By the time the ordeal was over and Castiel was lying on the bed unconscious, Cami had tears running down her face. Never had she seen her brother in such a weak state. Her entire body was shaking as she looked down at her brother's sleeping face. A large hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see Sam watching her with concern. She reached up and wiped the tears from her face.

"It's all my fault." She whispered softly. "If only I'd gone to him when Balthazar had come to me."

Sam placed his hands on each of her shoulders. "This is not your fault. It's Naomi's. She's the one who was messing with his mind as well as his grace."

"If I'd never left Heaven in the first place, he'd never have been weak enough for her to overpower."

Dean watched his brother comfort Cami. He couldn't bring himself to reassure her. He knew she wasn't really to blame but some part of his brain wanted to blame her. She left Cas not once but twice. She's his closest sibling and his other half, and she'd abandoned him. Of course that had messed with Castiel's mind and left him weak. His gaze drifted over Castiel's still features. It made him uneasy to see the former angel's eyes closed. He wasn't used to seeing him sleep, and now he knew it was more than that.

He turned to find Sam watching him. He also noticed the hurt look on Cami's face and realized that she knew he blamed her. She bit her lip and looked down. "I-I think you have things under control. I'll just go back to bed." And then she turned and rushed out of the room, but not before Dean saw the tears filling her eyes again.

"What the hell, Dean?" Sam hissed, as soon as Cami was out of the room. "You don't honestly blame her for what's happened to Cas?"

Instead of answering, Dean looked down at Cas again and shrugged. He honestly didn't know what to think. Sure, having her back in his life was making it easier for Cas to cope with being human, but at the same time, he probably wouldn't have been in this state if she had never left him.

"Cami doesn't have control over what Naomi does. Yeah, she made a mistake by leaving Cas behind in Heaven and not coming to him when she remembered everything, but who hasn't made a mistake? And besides, if she couldn't find her grace, what help would she have been?" Sam ranted.

Dean knew that Sam was right, but how could he just accept everything so easily when everything with his angel was changing? He froze as the thought went through his head. His angel? He then realized that he'd grasped the other man's hand at some point. His eyes widened and he dropped the hand, standing up quickly.

"Uh, yeah, maybe you're right, Sammy." His eyes darted from his brother's suspicious look to Castiel's unconscious form. "Look, I think I have it from here, why don't you go back to bed?"

Sam's eyes narrowed but he nodded. "Alright… come get me if you need me."

As soon as his little brother left the room, Dean slumped back to the edge of the mattress. He looked at Castiel again and his hand rose as if it had its own mind to brush hair out of Castiel's face. He froze and yanked his hand back as if he'd been burned. What the hell was going on with him?

On his way back to his room, Sam decided to check on Cami. He just felt this weird protectiveness over her and he'd only known her for about two days. Maybe it was because she meant so much to Cas and the other man was his good friend and meant a lot to his brother. As he glanced into the bedroom, his heart clenched at the sight he found. Cami was curled around her pillow sobbing softly. He wanted to go in and comfort her, but he didn't know if he'd be welcome.

Deciding it was too soon, Sam turned away and walked to her bedroom, his heart growing heavy with each step. He wished there was some way he could reassure her that none of this stuff happening to Castiel was her fault, but he was no stranger to guilt. He knew that she would have to learn to forgive herself.

As he lay down and closed his eyes, pale blonde hair and blue eyes filled his thoughts. He couldn't shake the sight of the big blue eyes filled with tears and such sorrow. He couldn't forget how it made his heart clench and his stomach turn. And as he drifted off to sleep, he told himself that he would do everything in his power to keep tears out of those eyes.

A/N: Well, here it is! I sense some romance a-brewing! Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on other fics and then went out of town for a reunion! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Five

It had been two days since Castiel had gone into seizures, and he had yet to wake up. For two days, Dean had moped around the bunker and mostly stayed by Castiel's bedside while Cami had hidden away in her room. Sam had spent these two days trying to ensure that both ate and took care of themselves. He had tried to coax Cami into coming out of her room, but she refused. He had a feeling that she was avoiding Dean. He also had a feeling that Dean still blamed her for Castiel's current condition and Cami knew it.

Sam sighed as he walked past Cami's room. He could hear her crying. It had barely stopped for two days. He knew that she blamed herself as well. He walked into the main room and was shocked to find Dean sitting at the table surrounded by books. He was deeply concentrated on the book in front of him. He sat down opposite of his brother. Dean looked up and sighed at the question in Sam's gaze.

"If Cas isn't going to wake up on his own, I'm going to find a way to wake him." Dean vowed adamantly.

Nodding at his brother's words, Sam really wasn't surprised. Dean wasn't known for being patient and he became even less so when someone he cared for was hurt or in danger. He paused at his thought. His brother really cared for the angel. He'd even go as far as to say Dean might actually love Castiel. There was always something there between them. Their secret glances, long stares and just general manner when they were in each others' presences. It all pointed to something more.

But his brother would deny all feelings and Cas wouldn't want to do anything to upset Dean. He was starting believe the two needed a little push. Of course first, Cas would need to wake up. As Dean turned his attention back to his book, Sam stood from the table and walked to the kitchen to fix breakfast.

A half an hour later, Sam walked back into the room and set a plate down in front of Dean. His brother looked up at him with annoyance on his face. "Eat. We don't need you collapsing from lack of food."

Dean rolled his eyes but grabbed the plate. "Thanks Sammy."

Sam nodded and returned to the kitchen to grab the other two plates. He walked down the hall towards his and Cami's bedrooms. He stopped in front of Cami's room and knocked lightly. He heard her soft reply and opened the door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the palm of her left hand, running her fingers across it lightly with a frown on her face. She looked up as he entered the room, piercing him with her blue gaze.

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous. "Um, breakfast?" He asked holding up the plate.

She smiled slightly and patted the bed next to her. He sat down and handed her a plate. "Thank you, Sam."

The two ate in silence, Cami only eating half before setting the plate aside and looking back at her hand with a concentrated frown on her face. Sam set his food aside and turned towards her, gently grabbing her hand and examining the palm. His curiosity had gotten the best of him. He was surprised to see a symbol in the palm of her hand. It looked like a birthmark but was shaped similar to a cursive E.

"It's Enochnian." She told him softly. "It's pronounced Tal and means 'perfection and completion. When Castiel and I were created we each had this marking in the palms of our hands" She holds out the other to show a matching mark. "If you were to look into Castiel's hands you would find the same."

Sam frowned. "But Jimmy-"

"Jimmy was destined to be Castiel's vessel. He would have been born with the marks, but they would not have been noticeable until Castiel came to be with him." She looked down at her hands again. "I-I feel that these marks may still connect me to Castiel and maybe I can wake him."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Sam asked softly, although he was sure he knew the answer.

"Dean was right. I've done nothing but hurt Castiel over and over, and I-"

Sam cut her off. "Hey, Dean's not right. So you made a couple of mistakes. We all have. And if you can help Cas, then you should."

He pulls her to her feet, and leads her out of the room. "Sam, I don't know if we should-"

"Cami, you have to stop doubting yourself."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her down the hall. They arrived at Castiel's room and saw that Dean had returned to his post at Castiel's bedside. She froze in the doorway. She hadn't seen her brother in two days. She could already see the effects of not eating on his pale face. Sam tugged her across the room.

"Dean, you need to move. Cami thinks she has a way to wake Cas."

Dean turned to look at her with narrowed eyes. "What can she do that I already haven't tried?"

Cami returned his glare. "In case you've forgotten, Dean, I was once an angel and while I may not be one any longer, I still know Enochian and I am the closet being to Castiel in the universe. That includes yourself."

At her words, Dean's glare hardened and his jaw clenched but he moved out of the way. Cami walked to the bed and sat on the edge. She grabbed Castiel's hand and immediately felt a slight tingle. Neither of them had grace but a small bit remained in the marks on their hands. Castiel twitched but he did not awake. Dean's eyes widened at the small twitch Cas gave. That was the most he'd moved in two days. It proved that there was a connection between the angel siblings. Cami then leaned next to her brother's ear and whispered. "Torzv esiasch."

As she sat back, Castiel's eyelids began to twitch and then they fluttered open. He looked around the room confused. Dean couldn't contain his excitement. "Cas, buddy, you're awake!"

Castiel hesitated a moment. "Yes." His voice was rougher than usual. "Have I been sleeping for very long?"

"You've been unconscious for two days." Cami replied. "You had a seizure and then fell unconscious."

He sat up slowly, cringing slightly. He then placed a hand on his head. "My head is aching."

Dean quickly exited the room to fetching his friend some aspirin. He was so glad that Cas was awake. He'd been worried that he was never going to wake up. He still wanted to know what had caused the seizure in the first place.

He returned quickly with aspirin and a glass of water, handing them both to Castiel. The former angel thanked him before downing the pills with a sip of water. Once Cas was settled back against the head board, Dean could no long contain the question.

"Do you know what might have happened? What could have caused the seizure?"

Castiel shrugged and Cami added to Dean's question. "Do you know what you were dreaming about? When I came into you were having a bad dream and when I went to wake you, you started having a seizure."

"I-I think I was dreaming about Naomi. About what she had done to me after she rescued me from Purgatory."

The other three looked to one another grimly. Although Castiel was no longer an angel, Naomi's mind control had still left some lingering damage in his mind. They were unsure if he would continue to have problems or if they would slowly dissipate. Castiel's problems with Naomi were not over it seemed, and the others would have to watch him closely.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it's short! :/ I took the meaning for the symbol on Castiel's and Cami's hands from the first chart in this link: www. /enochian/eno_letters. htm. Tal means "perfection and completion" and that is how God viewed Castiel and Camael after he'd created them. This link gives you an idea of what it looks like: wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/61/Enochian_alphabet .png/550px-Enochian_alphabet .png. Torzv esiasch means "Arise brother" in Enochian.


End file.
